thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitch Puddin'
Name = Bitch Better-Have-My Puddin' (Bryce Perry) Age = 18 Family = Ro Ro Kahn (Brother), Shao Kahn (“Father”), Sindel (“Mother”), Jake Krane (Brother), Raiden (“Uncle”), Mace Kahn (Brother), Ace Kahn (Brother), Charles (Nephew), Jalen Kahn (Nephew), Anaya (Neice), Xavier Bradberry (Nephew), Ice Kahn (“Brother”), Jamal Alsallal (Ex-Husband) Physical Description Bitch Puddin' had ''a completely demon red skin tone until it is revealed that he's started to get lighter and more flesh-colored in season 13. He has blood red hair along with every hair on his body and usually keeps his hair in medium length cornrows. During season 13 he had to take them down due to his hair not stretching anymore like his brothers' revealing that his hair has grown longer naturally. When wearing his red cloak nothing physical is revealed except for his mouth and the red glow of his four eyes (only when wearing his cloak) shows. Without his cloak he is seen to be muscular than the rest of his brothers with the slight exception of Mace. With his cloak he uses four black tentacles to move around but it's revealed that they don't always aid in his movement, sometimes he's floating everywhere. In Bitch Puddin's hybrid form his cloak is completely non-existent. He shows off his muscular build with a white tank-top and red cargo shorts, comprised of his now 8 tentacles, with red gym shorts underneath which are revealed when he uses his tentacles. Biography Bitch Puddin', nicknamed B.P., is one of Ro Ro's four clones and was created out of Ro Ro's anger when he learned of Sindel's sacrifice for Earthrealm. He is primarily angry at all time and is extremely violent, though over the course of the show his anger has toned down significantly but his violence is far from it. He has shown somewhat of a creative trait, creating things such as: ECBoH and " How to Defeat a Stupid Hoe". He is typically annoyed by everyone and everything, and hates 95% of the universe's organisms and even hates some of his family like Jake, Charles, Anaya, Ace, Jalen, and especially Xavier, as he believes he has "bipolarism". Unlike Ro Ro, Jake, and Ace, he is a top instead of a bottom and tends to act more masculine than them but yet a tad bit feminine at the same time. He prefers to act masculine and is the powerhouse of the B. Brothers and uses his anger to fuel and empower him, making him the strongest member in the Kahn family. This, in turn, makes him the most reliable person when the Kahns have to face multiple opponents, with Bitch Puddin' being able to take out a barrage of enemies thanks to his overpowered skillset. At one point he was thought to be unable to feel love but in turn married (and divorced) Jamal Al-Sallal after their various encounters and conflicts. While having as many powers as his siblings, Bitch Puddin' prefers to keep his body concealed within his cloak, giving him four tentacles to act as legs and weapons, while his hood gives him two extra eyes above his natural two which are able to see in thermal vision. Without his cloak he is even stronger as his body is moderately muscular, giving him a major advantage in all of his aspects. The only way to stop Bitch Puddin' and his other clones is to destroy the red brooch on his cloak which holds the venom from Andy the Anaconda that keeps him alive forever, but doing so has proven extremely difficult and he can always be recreated by Ro Ro. His personality is instilled in the right head of Fluffy Fluffington and he has a personal puppy who acts like him named Fitch. In the season 13 episode "The Smell Chronicles" he was forced to take down his 12 season-long braids due to his hair losing it's extension powers, realizing it had grown naturally, and therefore without its powers his hair soon changed back to it's original silk texture. He refuses to show anyone his naturally straight hair and frequently wears his hood only to hide it. He has made enemies with Jamal, Sean, the Richburg twins (Kayla & Kiyla), Amarion, Shaela, and others all in response to their actions against Ro Ro. Powers & Abilities * Telekinesis - Bitch Puddin' is able to move and lift things with his mind and hands (when he uses them). The strength of this telekinesis ranges from microorganisms to several skyscrapers and structures. * Telepathy - B.P. can communicate through people's thoughts. * Fire Breathing - Bitch Puddin' can breathe fire, as well as shooting fire balls. * Tentacles - When Bitch Puddin's cloak is closed, his legs are replaced with tentacles which can stretch to great distances. He can also create tentacles of varied sizes from anywhere at will (such as summoning a barrage of tentacles from the ground, wall, or portals). The ends of the tentacles are very sharp, and can lift massive amounts of weight. ** Utility Tentacles - B.P. can also use his tentacles as weapons (stabbing, cutting) and utilities (like a key). * Elastic Hair - Even though his hair is usually kept in french braids, he can still stretch his hair like his mother, Sindel, and change his hair texture at will. When he stretches his hair he continues the braiding pattern in his strands. * Lyric Hexes & Banshee Screams - Like the rest of the B. Brothers he can sing/rap lyrics to cause catastrophic events. He can also scream powerfully like Sindel. * Portal/Flame Transportation - B.P. can use portals to get around, travel to different realms, and use as offense and defense. He also has the option of turning into a lit flame and travel around at high speeds, with the option to set anything he touches ablaze. * Solid Constructs (Red) - B.P., like the rest of his brothers, can create transparent solid objects using his thoughts and magic. (I.e. creating red, tinted, weapons). * Energy Shield - B.P. can make red energy force fields in order to protect himself and others. * Intangibility - B.P. can become intangible at will, being visible but not touchable. * Flight - B.P. can fly with his tentacles as legs and with his regular legs out. * Advanced Swimming - B.P. can use his tentacles in water to propel himself, swimming like an octopus or spinning them like a propeller. * Super Speed - B.P. can run at amazing speeds. * Super Strength - B.P. is the ''strongest member of the Kahns because his anger adrenaline enhance his super strength. * Red Energy - Much like Ro Ro's blue energy, B.P. can create explosions and shoot projectiles with his red energy. It also has some fire properties to it, being able to burn people and objects with it. * Thermal Vision - When B.P. has his hood on his top set of eyes see in thermal vision, and when his hood is down, he can still use his thermal vision with his normal eyes (either using both eyes at once or using them separately). * Invisibility - B.P. can turn invisible at will. * Magic (Red) - B.P.'s magic is signified by a red aura, able to use magic in defense and offense, casting spells, hexes, and curses whenever he chooses. * Advanced Intellect - B.P. is extremely intelligent and can think up several ways to get revenge on a person who has done him and/or his family injustice. He's also able to solve mathematical problems and puzzles very quickly. Hybrid Powers * Tentacles - B.P.'s tentacles have the same abilities, but instead of his natural four that protrude from under his cloak when it is closed, he now has 8 (like an octopus) at his waist that combine to make up his waist-down outfit. * Laser Eyes - B.P. can shoot red lasers from his eyes. * Extreme Strength - B.P. becomes even stronger in his hybrid form. * Extreme Speed - B.P. becomes even faster in his hybrid form, and can use his tentacles and flight to propel himself even faster. Trivia * Due to being formed from Ro Ro's initial anger he is very confrontational and gets angry extremely fast. ** He has learned to control this over time but would prefer to solve things using violence rather than talking it out, unlike Jake. * He is capable of love, marrying Jamal in the episode, "A Married Mexican!" * Majority of the time his assumptions of a person are correct and is quick to give his opinion and stance on them being associated with the Kahns. * He never becomes sad, and if he does, he doesn't show it. He is possibly the most secretive member of the Kahns. * Despite having his array of powers and abilities, B.P. uses his tentacles for almost everything. He can cut, stab, climb, swing, grab, throw, extend, etc. with them. ** He most notably uses his tentacles coming from random places in order to get jobs done. (I.e. when fighting he may summon a tentacle from below an enemy to split them in half, or use a multitude to subdue them onto a wall or the ground, or suspend them from the air). ** It was also revealed that he and his brothers can move and stretch any hair on their body, even being able to move one strand at a time. * Bitch Puddin' has never used his lyric hexes or banshee screams.